Survivor's Guilt Remake
by Comic Rocker
Summary: What if Matt didn't get shot and what if Kaden Blake was the one killed. See how Matt feels guilt for not being able to protect Kaden and being kept from catching his killer and see how Alesha comforts him.


As Sergeant Matt Devlin walked into his flat feeling depressed, useless and full of guilt that he could not save Kaden Blake from being gunned down outside the Old Bailey in front of several members of the public including his friend and partner DS Ronnie Brooks, several police officers several officers of the court and Junior Prosecutor Alesha Phillips his girlfriend.

Matt thanked God that neither himself, Alesha or Ronnie were the ones who were shot and killed by the mysterious gunman who had shot Kaden Black from a black jeep. Due to Matt's close new found friendship with Kaden he and Ronnie weren't allowed to investigate who shot the boy. That case had been left in the hands of one DS Sam Casey who had recently arrived from Manchester with his wife and son.

Matt had been sent on leave and despite his protests and firm beliefs that one of Mark Ellis's thugs had shot Kaden he had been put on desk duty and this was what caused his frustration, depression and feelings of uselessness. Matt blamed himself for what happened to Kaden because Kaden had come through what must have been like complete hell. He had been in Ellis's gang and running drugs errands for Ellis himself. Kaden's home life was about as happy as a Coldplay album because his mum was a crack head and had submitted Kaden to Ellis's gang in order to fund her drugs habit.

Kaden then became caught up in a murder case which was brought on by him accidently killing a woman in a block of flats on his estate. It had taken a lot of time but the police and CPS were able to prove that Ellis was the one pulling the strings on Kaden and this resulted in Ellis being arrested and convicted of conspiracy to commit murder. This only happened when Kaden under the encouragement and urging of Matt and Alesha gave evidence about Ellis's crimes and his side to the accidental killing of the woman in the flats. This resulted in Kaden being given a reduced sentence in a secure children's home

The moment Matt, Alesha and Kaden walked out of court the black jeep rolled up opened fire on Kaden sending the thirteen year old boy to his early grave. Despite the best efforts of the paramedics nothing could be done to save the brave young boy. Matt instantly blamed himself for Kaden's death and on the orders of DI Natalie Chandler both he and Ronnie were sent on leave much to both men's despair.

Matt didn't have anything against Sam Casey he didn't know the bloke personally but he knew that Sam was a strong willed copper with a heavy sense of justice just like himself and Ronnie maybe even ex Crown Prosecutor James Steel who personally set Matt and Alesha up together before he and George left the CPS under a cloud.

After a moment of staring at the ceiling and knocking back a pint. Matt heard a knock at the door. Wanting to be cautious in case it was one or two of Ellis's men Matt kept a close grip on the old service pistol he still kept from his time with CO19. "Who is it"? Matt called to the door. The answer was a sweet and familiar voice that Matt knew all too well. "It's me Matt".

In his embarrassment Matt quickly hid his old pistol and put it back in the old CO19 suit he used to wear. Then he ran up to the door and opened the door. Standing there in all her beauty was Alesha Phillips looking more beautiful than Matt had ever seen her. She walked in and gave Matt the biggest hug ever. Taken by surprise Matt hugged her back and after a moment they parted.

Alesha took that moment to ask how Matt was coping but she wasn't sure if she would like the answer. But Matt gave a pretty heavy answer.

"I feel like I let Kaden down Lesh I feel that I should have known this would happen and when I arrested Ellis he said he would kill Kaden if it went to court and now it feels like Ellis got his way." He paused for a bit "I failed him Alesha" he said at last a bunch of tears in his eyes.

Alesha reached out to wipe the tears from the eyes of the man she had loved so long then she reached out to wrap her arms round his neck hoping that she would be able to reach him.

"You haven't failed Matt there was nothing you could have done you didn't know this would happen." Matt found this really helped but he was still haunted by the death of Pete Garvey from a while back.

"Kaden believed in you and so do I" Alesha continued. "I love you Matt and I always will. Matt took that cue to raise his head look deep into his girlfriend's eyes and reply "I love you too Alesha".

Alesha pulled Matt close to her and kissed him firmly and warmly on the mouth. She took off her mac and threw it against one of the sofas in the room. This revealed her fitted grey blazer with matching sweater and skirt. Matt kissed her back and tangled his hands in her pretty dark hair. While kissing her Matt took a moment to admire Alesha's legs which looked sexy in those black heels.

All of Matt's emotional sorrow disappeared when Alesha pulled off his shirt revealing his toned chest and torso that would make Robert Pattison run a mile. While breathing hard Alesha spoke again.

"I've got good news and bad news the good news is Sam got Kaden's killer it was a relative of Lia Brown". she said while gasping gently "Apparently he knew about what was going to happen to Kaden so he drove to the court and shot Kaden out of revenge."

"What's the bad news"? Matt asked. He wasn't sure if he was going to like where this was going and he didn't because Alesha explained that Matt and herself were required to give evidence in court when in came to trial. This made Matt feel worse now because he didn't believe that neither Jake or Henry would be able to get this bastard sent down because neither he or Alesha saw the man do it.

"It'll be fine babe" said Alesha gently. She then kissed him and then Matt pulled off her sweater, unzipped her skirt and dropping it to her feet. "God I love it when you wear heels Lesh" he said admiring the afore mentioned shoes on her feet and pulling them off.

Alesha giggled at that and launched herself like a rocket at him and ending up on the bed. The pair of them continued to strip each other and lay in bed for a long while.

It was eleven at night when the pair of them both woke up. Well Matt was the first awake he whispered softly to Alesha who was lying on his chest and breathing softly.

"Are you awake"? Matt whispered. "I am now" came the soft reply.

Matt no longer felt depressed over what happened to Kaden but he still felt irritated that he couldn't catch his killer but at least the person whodunit had been caught. It was now a matter of how to make the charge stick but Matt wanted to worry about that nearer the time and of course Alesha wanted that too.

The next morning when they both awoke they decided to pop down and see Ronnie's new grandson who had been named after Matt and renamed Matthew Brooks. Obviously Sarah Ronnie's daughter saw Matt as family and decided to name her son after her dad's friend.

Matt and Alesha walked and talked the whole way to the maternity ward obviously talking about what to get for the new little bundle of joy.

THE END


End file.
